LoveHurts::
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: AU setting Lavi came back after ten years of travelling. Worked in his mother's flower shop, met a darkly tanned man in a suave suit, emoness. What happens when all of these combines?


(A/N- Warning: Shounen-ai! **VERY OOC! EMONESS!** Done in AU setting. That's all.Happy reading. And it'sonly Part 1! Sorry for making the ending like the Ouran ficcie! There's a second part! So you can assume what happens in the second part as the 'ending' or Ouran! That's all. ))

"Y-You're…You're back! You're finally back!!"

Lavi let go of his luggage and embraced his crying mother. He smiled as tears began to well up in his own eyes. It had been ten years…ten years since he left this place. Nothing much had changed; the small cabinet for shoes was still at the same place, the vase with lavender flowers stood still at the same spot for the past ten years and everything else…Everything else except his own mother. She seemed to have aged; there were a few wrinkles on her skin and several white hairs were noticeable in her orange-coloured hair. Time seemed to have taken an effect on her.

"Next time, when you leave the house to go traveling around the world, don't go for so long," she mumbled through his clothes, slowly detaching herself from him and taking a good long look at her son. "You've grown so much, Lavi. You're taller than your deceased father but you're so skinny…Haven't you been eating properly?"

"Your son can't get any fatter no matter how much he eats," Lavi chuckled as he planted a kiss on the forehead of his teary mother. "Sorry for being away for so long…I'm sorry…I promise I will not leave you alone ever again, I swear…"

"All that matters now is that you're back home," his mother sniffled, wiping away a tear from her eye before gasping and asking in a worried tone. "Lavi! Your…Your right eye!"

"You mean this?" Lavi touched the eye patch on his right eye. "It's been like this for more than four years. I was assaulted by some gangsters. I fought back and had triumphed without any loss except for this eye. One of them had a pocketknife in his sleeves and had slashed my eye. When I went to the hospital, they told me that it couldn't be fixed."

"Why were you so reckless, Lavi?! If they wanted money, just give it to them! You don't have to…your eye…" she sobbed as she embraced her son. "Why didn't you come back when you had this injury? I was always here…waiting…"

"I couldn't…My conscience wouldn't let me…"

There was a short pause for a while before his mother spoke,

"Even though he may not be with us, he knows that you still love him, Lavi. He forgives you…he knows that you didn't mean it…After all…you're his only son; the one that he loves the most."

"That's why I came back after ten years…" Lavi said. "I love him too…that's why I came back to take care of you, Mother…You're not as young as you used to be, Mother, don't overstress yourself with work. Let me do it. I'll take care of the flower shop."

"I still can-"

"No," Lavi said firmly. "Let this be my compensation for being away and not carrying out my responsibility as a good son for ten whole years."

"Alright, Lavi…" his mother said, smiling. "Oh! Bring your bags in, Lavi. I do not want you to catch a cold or something. Dinner is almost ready, so go prepare yourself, k? Your room's clean and tidy so you can use back your room."

"Thanks."

* * *

'_Done!'_

The orange-coloured haired man smiled at his appearance. It was neat tidy and non-too-flashy. It was just right. Just then, a tinkling sound was heard. A customer! Lavi immediately went out to the cashier and smiled. His customer, which happened to be a male, gave a slight nod.

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you?"

Days like that passed by rapidly. Lavi slowly gained popularity among the schoolgirls and women due to his looks. Lavi was undeniably good-looking. His hair was striking and attractive and his eyes had a lovely shade of green. His smiles were sweet and charming. The eye patch on his right eye made everything about him much more appealing. To add to his charm, he was nice and kind, sometimes cracking a joke to brighten a gloomy atmosphere. Lavi never complained when his 'customers' were there just to see him (Or drool in certain cases). There was never a frown etched on his face, only just smiles. Lavi was; and is, and angel in their eyes. He was perfect, almost **too** perfect.

* * *

It was a dark stormy evening and there were no customers in the shop. Business these days has been unstable. On some days, profit was big but on other days, it was more of a loss than a profit. Lavi heaved a sigh as he touched a petal of a daisy. 

"Maybe I should close the shop early and go back home to help Mother out," he mused, removing the apron he was wearing.

As soon as he removed his apron, the door opened, tinkling the little bell at its handle. Lavi turned. There stood a darkly tanned man in a suit, partly drenched from the heavy downpour of rain.

'_A Portuguese man…'_

"Wait for a moment, I'll get you a towel…" he told the man as he went to the back to retrieve a towel.

Lavi passed a small towel to the man. The foreigner gave a grateful smile as he began to dry off. Lavi sat behind the counter and looked at him. There was something cocky about him; the way he carries himself, and that confident poise. His steps radiate a charm only women would succumb to. Tanned as he was, yet his appearance did not tarnish the dashing smile and those mesmerizing golden eyes. His hat was tilted slightly forwards, suggesting an enigmatic character and seductiveness.

"So how may I help you?" Lavi asked once the Portuguese was done with the drying.

"Oh, you've helped enough," the man said, his fingers combing his hair to untangle them as his eyes wandered around the shop. "You have many beautiful flowers…"

"Thank you for the compliment," Lavi smiled. "Would you like to buy some flowers to take back to your country?"

"Huh? My country?"

"Back to Portugal. Don't you live in Portugal?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips as the man seated himself at a couch nearby. ("Hope you don't mind me sitting here. The weather's still bad." "No, go ahead. Make yourself comfortable.")

"I live in Japan. My parents were from Portugal but they decided to shift over here before having me."

"I see…"

"The name's Tyki. Tyki Mikk. Yours?"

"You can just call me Lavi. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Since then, Tyki would always visit Lavi no matter whether it was raining or not; crowded or empty. Sometimes Tyki was there as a customer, and sometimes he was just there for the fun of it. Whenever he came over, some of the girls would start to enclose around him, making it hard for Lavi to talk to Tyki. At times like this, Lavi would always feel a small tug at the corner of his heart. There were times when he wanted to tell the girls to stay away from Tyki. Maybe perhaps he was jealous. Tyki was a nice man despite of his playboy looks. Although Tyki had a certain _tendency_ to be _straightforward_ (Too straightforward at times) and used crude words, but behind them all, he was a compassionate and helpful man. He was nice and offered assistance in whatever Lavi did although Lavi did not need any. And Tyki had a pair of lovely eyes, lovely dark golden eyes. Honestly, Lavi had fallen for this man. He loved Tyki. But then… 

_'Get out from my house, Lavi! Out!'_

* * *

"It's raining…So badly…" Lavi murmured under his breath as he watched the raindrops trickle off the window of the shop. 

There were no more customers left. It was just him and his flowers alone. He continued to gaze at the falling rain. Would he come by today? Lavi heaved a big sigh. No, no one in his or her right mind would want to go through this heavy rain just to see a friend. Lavi leaned forward and buried his face in his arms. It was for a whole week…He did not see Tyki for a whole week…And because of him, Lavi became so emotional that at times, he would snap at his customers without realizing anything. He only knew Tyki for two months or so…Why…Why was he feeling so down? Why was his heart breaking into million pieces? Why was he being like this?? It was just a man for God's sake!...Just...a man…that he fell in love…

_Kling Kling_

The sound of bells was heard. He looked up and saw the man he had wanted to see so badly.

"Hey, Lavi," Tyki said, removing his raincoat. "Whew, the rain's horrible. I was on my way here when it started to pour. Thank God I had this with me."

"Why…Why are you here?" Lavi hissed, once more burying his face in his arms. "Why are you here to torment me more?"

"Huh? L-Lavi? Are you…are you alright?"

"I don't want to see you…I don't want to see your face ever again!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed, his anger rose. "Don't come back! Don't ever come back to this shop!"

"Lavi, are you alright??" Tyki grabbed Lavi by both his arms. "What are you talking about??"

"I'm telling you to get lost," Lavi gritted, his eyes not looking at Tyki's face. "I don't want to see you. I don't welcome you here anymore…I hate you…"

"Do you know what you're saying, Lavi?" Tyki asked softly, his grasp on Lavi was still strong. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes…"

Tears started to dribble continuously from Lavi's emerald eyes. His vision of everything became hazy. He began to sob as his knees gave way. He fell into Tyki's arms.

"I don't want…you here…" Lavi sobbed, a hand gripping onto Tyki's neat suit tightly. "I want you…to stop it…It's hurting me…"

"I won't go, Lavi. I want to stay…I want to stay here, with you…"

"Why…"

"Because…I love you…"

Lavi stopped. Tears no longer flowed down those pale cheeks and sobs were no longer emitted.

"What?"

"I love you, Lavi…" Tyki mumbled as he caressed Lavi's hair. "I love you so much…"

A deep sharp pang of pain pierced through Lavi's body. He was suppose to be happy…He was suppose to be overwhelmed with joy…But why?...Why the pain?...His love was confessing to him; Tyki felt the same way too. But why?

'_I will never set foot again in this place you call your house! I will never ever come back to see your face! Never ever! Even when you die and rot in Hell, I will not come back! Never!'_

"That's why…" a soft mutter escaped Lavi's lips, Tyki unable to catch a single word he said.

Tyki extricated Lavi from him, lifting Lavi's chin so that he could stare into those dark emerald eyes. When he moved forth to capture those lips, Lavi slapped Tyki's hand away, only to then push him out from the shop with great force and locking it afterwards.

"Lavi! Lavi!" Tyki began to bang on the door but Lavi did not listen as his legs gave way. "Open the door! Open the door, please!!"

But Tyki's pleas went unheard as Lavi began to stare into the space with tears pouring out of his eyes. No…he couldn't bring himself…He couldn't allow himself to be together with Tyki…The two of them would not be able to be together for long…It would only result in separation….Why…Why had he fallen in love in the first place? If he did not…If only he did not…

* * *

Tyki stood outside of the flower shop that belong to the person he loved. There on the door, hung a 'Closed' sign. He bit his lower lip unconsciously. Did Lavi really hate him so much? Did he really hate him so much as to avoid seeing him for five days in a row? Ever since Tyki had confessed his love to Lavi, he never got to see the orange head after that. He thought that leaving Lavi alone for a day would be enough for him to think it over and tell Tyki his answer but he was wrong. The flower shop was closed until today. There were customers that got angry that it closed without notice, but there were some that grew concerned of the absence of Lavi. 

Tyki slammed a fist on the window. He shouldn't have been gentle with him…he shouldn't have waited all these while just to make Lavi like him…He should have gotten physical…he should have pushed Lavi down against his will and make Lavi submit to him…He should have –

"No…It would've made him hate me…" he mumbled to the silent atmosphere. "I just wanted his love…"

After two weeks or so, the shop opened back again. There were many complaints coming from Lavi's fans about his absence, but they were all atoned by his sweet smile and nice self. He smiled the whole day, talked to some customers and apologizing to some. Just then, when customers were little, a tall dark man entered the shop. He made eye contact with Lavi when he reached to the counter. Lavi went silent for a moment or two before his lips curved into a smile.

"Hello, Tyki," Lavi greeted, a smile still plastered on his face. "Need any help in choosing the flowers? I just received purple lilacs from –"

"Where have you been?" a low hiss came from Tyki, before he made a move to grab Lavi by the collar of his shirt. "Where have you been for the whole two weeks?? I was worried sick about you! I thought that you were…you were…"

His fist was shaking before he let go of Lavi and pulling him into an embrace, earning a few odd glances from Lavi's customers.

"Haha, no need to worry so much. I'm your best pal, aren't I? I had to attend several omiais last week. My mom got me hooked up with some girl. She's pretty nice, you know. Sweet and all that. And she's cute. Even her name sounds cute; Kaikai," Lavi said, a hand ruffling through his hair. "We went for dates and stuff and both our parents thought that maybe we should really get together. I didn't really mind much and my mother pretty much like her.

…

_So I'm getting married..."_

* * *

(A/N-Review? o.o) 


End file.
